A child is born
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de BettyHall223. Voici la suite de ‘Having a baby’. Comment Sam s’en sort après l’accouchement ?


**A child is born**

**Auteur**** : BettyHall223**  
Traducteur : Aybarra  
Catégorie : Romance/Famille  
Résumé : Voici la suite de 'Having a baby'. Comment Sam s'en sort après l'accouchement ?

_Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are not my property. No copyright infringement is intended._

Note du traducteur : que dire, sinon que j'aime ? Merci à Sam-star, Bibiche et Malice pour leur aide.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il était 2 heures du matin, la maison était chaleureuse et silencieuse. A l'extérieur, la neige tombait toujours. 

Sam était assise dans le rocking-chair dans la chambre d'enfant, tenant son bébé contre son sein. La petite Emma était née quatre jours plus tôt.

Un sourire lui vint au visage alors qu'elle fixait ce petit miracle. Chaque fois qu'elle regardait sa fille, elle avait du mal à croire combien elle l'aimait. Depuis l'instant où le docteur avait placé Emma dans ses bras, tenir son enfant avait semblé la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Depuis qu'elle et Jack avaient amené Emma chez eux, elle voulait simplement la tenir constamment.

_Pendant son accouchement à l'infirmerie du SGC, Jack était resté à ses côtés tout le temps et elle avait serré sa main quand elle avait ressenti le besoin. Il avait essuyé la sueur sur son visage et lui avait parlé doucement pour soulager sa douleur._

_Avec la dernière contraction, le bébé était apparu et ils avaient entendu leur fille pleurer pour la première fois. C'était le plus beau son qu'elle avait entendu de sa vie. Elle avait pensé que jamais de sa vie elle n'avait travaillé aussi dur que ce jour-là, __mais le mal être de ces dernières semaines avait pris toute sa valeur._

_Jack l'avait embrassée, puis ils s'étaient regardés dans leurs yeux baignés de larmes et avaient échangé un sourire. La seule fois où elle se rappelait avoir vu des larmes dans les yeux de son mari avait été le jour de leur mariage quand ils avaient prononcé leurs vœux._

_Lorsqu'elle avait tenu sa fille pour la première fois, ils avaient compté doigts et orteils, et ils avaient tenté de décider à qui elle ressemblait le plus._

_Après un bref moment__ sachant que Jack était lui aussi impatient de la tenir, elle avait placé Emma dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il l'avait prise, elle s'était réveillée. Sam avait souri à travers ses larmes et avait observé l'expression de Jack alors qu'il murmurait à leur fille qu'elle était aussi belle que sa mère. __(j'ai remplacé 'disait doucement' par 'murmurait')_

_Elle avait su avant qu'Emma naisse que Jack allait être un père génial. Il avait paru si heureux alors qu'il la tenait et l'embrassait sur la joue._

_Daniel et Teal'c étaient entrés dans l'infirmerie. Elle avait regardé Daniel tenir et faire sauter Emma dans ses bras, lui murmurant des mots d'une voix douce en faisant les cents pas._

_Puis il avait donné Emma à Teal'c et un sourire avait éclairé son visage. « Votre enfant est extrêmement belle, Samantha. »_

_Daniel avait fait un grand sourire. « Je suis d'accord, elle ressemble à sa mère. »_

_Jack était assis à ses côtés sur le lit, son bras autour d'elle. « Hé, est-ce que personne ne trouve qu'elle ressemble un peu à moi, pour l'amour du ciel ! »_

_Ils avaient tous éclatés de rire et elle avait levé la main, tapoté sa joue en lui souriant. Il lui avait alors fait un clin d'œil avec un grand sourire._

Sam revint au présent, assise là en train de bercer Emma qui tétait. Elle songea à tous les événements à venir ; sa première dent, ses premiers pas, l'entendre dire 'maman' et 'papa' pour la première fois ; sa première fête d'anniversaire. Elle pouvait imaginer ce qu'elle ressentirait le premier jour où Emma irait à la maternelle, la regardant devenir une adolescente et commencer à sortir avec les garçons. Elle rit pour elle-même en imaginant Jack embarrasser Emma lorsqu'il interrogerait ses petits amis. Elle l'imagina partir à l'université, choisir un métier, le jour de son mariage, la voir avoir son propre enfant, et tous ces jours entre.

Elle songea aux choses qu'elle souhaitait pour leur bébé : une excellente santé, beaucoup d'amis, une bonne éducation et tant d'autres choses.

Mais plus que tout, elle voulait qu'Emma sache qu'elle était aimée et qu'elle pourrait toujours compter sur ses parents pour n'importe quel problème.

Elle savait que Jack et elle feraient des erreurs comme tous les parents, mais ils essaieraient de faire de leur mieux le travail le plus difficile et pourtant le plus gratifiant de leur vie.

Ils avaient choisi d'appeler leur bébé d'après la mère de Sam, dont le second prénom était Emma, et elle savait que sa mère se serait sentie honorée.

Elle se souvenait que quelques heures avant sa mort, son père l'avait encouragée à ne pas laisser le règlement se mettre entre elle et l'homme qu'elle aimait vraiment. Il savait que cet homme était Jack. « Si seulement tu pouvais me voir maintenant, papa, » murmura-t-elle en regardant fixement Emma, les larmes aux yeux. Elle savait combien ses parents auraient été fiers d'avoir ce nouvel enfant à gâter et à aimer, et cela la rendit triste de savoir que sa fille ne rencontrerait jamais ses grands-parents.

Emma avait cessé de téter, elle la plaça donc sur son épaule et caressa doucement son dos.

Elle inspira le parfum de sa peau douce et chaude, mélangée avec l'odeur de talc.

Après le rot, elle attendit qu'Emma se rendorme. Elle ferma ses yeux et se balança doucement d'avant en arrière, savourant simplement la tranquillité de la nuit alors qu'elle communiait avec son enfant.

Elle entendit le sol craquer et elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir Jack appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte en train de les regarder. Il s'avança vers elle avec un sourire, s'accroupit sur le sol à ses côtés et posa avec douceur sa main à l'arrière de la tête minuscule d'Emma et la caressa doucement avec son pouce.

Sam lui sourit et murmura, « Tu n'étais pas obligé de te lever, mon chéri. »

« Je sais, mais je me suis réveillé et tu n'étais pas là, alors je me suis dit que j'allais me lever et aller vous voir toutes les deux. Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Très bien. Elle vient de finir de téter et elle a fait son rot. »

« Je pense que tu prends très vite la main à être mère, Sam. Il y a à peine quelques semaines, tu avais tant de doutes. »

« Oh, je sais, ces sacrées hormones, » dit-elle avec un rire. « J'étais si bouleversée, Jack, à la pensée de toutes ces choses qui pourraient mal se passer. Je sais que je ne serai jamais une mère parfaite, mais je veux tellement être une bonne mère pour Emma. Nous avons attendu si longtemps pour être mariés et j'ai une maternité tardive, je veux donc le faire comme il faut. »

« Tu es excellente à tout ce que tu fais et être mère ne sera en aucun cas différent. »

Ils regardèrent leur bébé pendant quelques instants, puis Sam se mit à sourire.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Alors que j'étais assise là, j'ai réfléchi. »

« A quoi ? »

« A beaucoup de choses, mais une chose en particulier. Que dirais-tu de donner à Emma un petit frère ou une petite sœur... bientôt ? »

Jack sourit. « J'adorerais ça ! Je pense que deux enfants seraient parfaits. »

Jack se mit sur ses genoux et ils échangèrent un tendre baiser.

Emma s'était endormie, aussi Jack se leva et la prit des bras de sa femme. Il l'étendit sur son dos dans le berceau alors que sa maman tirait une couverture sur sa petite poitrine. Jack enlaça la taille de Sam et elle se lova contre lui, ses bras posés sur les siens comme ils regardaient leur bébé. (bon, j'ai quand même suivi ton conseil : 3 fois 'Sam' dans un paragraphe faisant à peine 3 lignes, c'était peut-être effectivement de trop ! lol)

Emma laissa échapper un grand soupir et claqua ses petites lèvres ce qui fit sourire ses parents.

Jack étreignit Sam plus étroitement, puis l'entendant renifler, il la retourna pour la regarder. « Hé, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Elle essuya ses larmes. « Je ne savais pas que je pourrais un jour être aussi heureuse, Jack. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de ma vie. »

Il la prit dans ses bras. « Je suis heureux que tu ressentes cela. Je suis également heureux d'avoir pris la décision de démissionner et de revenir ici pour être avec vous deux. »

Ils se reculèrent et se regardèrent, puis il sourit. « Ne devrions-nous pas retourner au lit ? »

Elle hésita un instant et jeta un coup d'œil à Emma. « Je suppose que oui, mais c'est difficile pour moi de la quitter, même si nous sommes juste en face. »

« Elle ira bien. Sinon, je suis sûr que ses solides petits poumons nous le feront savoir. »

Sam gloussa. « Oui, j'en suis sûre... papa. »

Jack sourit. « Ca fait longtemps que je n'avais pas été appelé ainsi. Tu sais, je crois que Charlie aurait été enchanté d'avoir une petite sœur. »

Sam sourit, puis se pencha et embrassa Emma sur le front. Jack la prit par la main et la mena vers la porte. Elle s'arrêta pour éteindre la lampe, regarda à nouveau leur fille et murmura, « Fais de beaux rêves, Emma. Nous t'aimons. »

Fin


End file.
